Destruction of a Perfect Life (Dean Ambrose)
by ChelseyMotionless
Summary: The Shield kidnaps Kane' s little sister. :NOTE- Written when Team Hell No was together!: (This story IS on Quotev but this is the grammar corrected version. If this is posted anywhere else PLEASE report :)! )
1. Chapter 1

My name is Addie Jacobs, I'm 23 and I am the newest WWE diva. My big brothers are Kane and I love him. He's a bit over protective but I love him.

I don't really have friends beside my brother and his fried Goat but Kaitlyn and I are growing on each other, and Kane' s okay with me befriending her.

I don't have enemies really, but I don't talk to anyone, I'm usually always with my brother.

Them song: Coming Undone by Korn

Well bye, Vickie says she needs to see me.

I finally found Vickie, and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a script. I mentally sighed, I usually didn't have to learn much, being a heel and all. I usually accompanied Kane and Goat.

"Addie, here is you script, you will have a match against Aj Lee on main event." She informed, all I did was nod, thank her and leave to my hotel.

I sighed sitting down my bags down, and plopped on the bed next to Kaitlyn.

"Hey, I saw who your match was against," she said taking a drink of her pop. I nodded and rolled onto my back.

"Yea, I honestly can't wait to fight her," I said smiling, as I looked up at the white hotel ceiling.

She smiled and threw her pop away, "hey, we should go-to the gym." She said, plopping down next to me.

"Yea, it will be fun," I said. I got up and put on some old gym clothes.

As we entered the gym I saw who I really didn't want to see... The Shield. I ignored their stares and moved to the female gym area. Where they couldn't stare as easily.

"Hey, are you okay?" I herd Kaitlyn' s voice break through my zone, I stopped doing sit ups.

"Yea just, uncomfortable," I whispered feeling their eyes on us. She nodded and knelt down to where I was.

"Shh, their coming closer," Kaitlyn whispered as I nodded looking down. Only to see a gym floor and set of three combat boots. They're too close, I thought.

"Ladies," Roman said, I jumped, I wouldn't hardly admit it but they scare me. Not bad, but just the power they hold in the right time and how mysterious they are, and no one likes them much out of the ring either. They're always together, and are very sociable.

"We were just leaving," Kaitlyn said, picking up her phone, "Right Addie?" She asked I gave her a small nod and stood up next to her.

"You just got here," Seth said, and Roman chuckled knowing why we were leaving. I held my arm awkwardly.

"So we saw you, that's why," Kaitlyn said, and walked out, me following. She wasn't scared? Hell, I was.

The last thing I heard was, "Believe in The Shield!" From Dean.

As we walked down the city side walk I felt the cool breeze and my mind wondered. Why us?


	2. Chapter 2

It was main event and I was about to come out. I couldn't wait, after my match was Team Hell No vs The Shield. I was at the gorilla when my music hit.

I ran out and high fived a few fans and made my way in the ring, I sang to the words and clapped to the song.

After Aj came out we locked on each other and I felt her lock my arms back. I flipped her over and speared her, knocking her in the corner, I gave her a few kicks and backed up. She ran knocking me down and pinned me, so kicked out and felt her grab my hair. I smirked, and felt her hit my face to the floor, I layed there, letting her pin me.

Kicking out a two, I rolled to the ropes and stood up, I moved when she went after me and I grabbed her shoving her down and punching her, I pinned her, 1..2...3!

The bell rung and my music played. I smiled as the ref held up my hand. That's when The Shield' s music hit.. wait it wast time for them yet..

I stood in the ring, dumbfounded and frozen, as they jumped the barricade and surrounded the ring. I looked around me, I can't take three huge men. I'm only 90 pounds!

Dean grabbed a Mic and jumped in the ring first, the other two stood on the outside. "Good job Addie, you fight well," he said stepping closer, I backed up to only find myself between a ring corner and Dean.

He raised his hand and twirled a piece of my hair, looking at me, "Why don't you stop taking bullshit, hmm? You're a heel because you glorified brother is the favourite you have no true friend and no one ask you out because Kane won't let you. You're 23, and why we're out here..." He trailed off and passed the Mic to Seth.

I turned around my back to Dean and looked at Seth and Roman. Seth held the Mic and Roman stood there, starring intently, his blue eyes piercing.

"See Addie, we want you," Seth threw down the Mic and stepped around the ring, sliding in, surrounding me. I'm fucked.

I sighed in relief when team Hell No' s music hit. Dean, Roman and Seth backed off and stood in the corner, when Kane jumped in in front of me.

"Touch my sister and I choke slam you to hell," I heard Kane threaten as Goat patted my back and let me slip out of the ring and watch the match.

I watched as the match begun, Kane fighting first, against Dean. I cheered at my brother wrapped his hand around Dean's neck.

I started clapping but I stopped when Seth and Roman jumped in, cheaters. So did goat but Roman attacked him. I watched as Dean and Seth wore Kane down within a matter of seconds and pinned him.

I shook my head as the shield' s music played and they celebrated by standing over my brother and Goat holding their belts. I jumped in the ring kneeling to my brother and Goat who were next to each other.

"So will you join The Shield Addie?" Roman said, as Dean starred at me, him and Seth making their way closer, too close.

I gulped, "n-no," I said standing up. Roman had went behind me and now I was fully surrounded. That's when, the lights shut off...


End file.
